Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to an echo display device with which a cursor displayed on a screen can be manipulated.
Background Information
There are well-known conventional configurations that comprise a display and a pointing device, with which the user can use the pointing device to designate something displayed on the display. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H8-87395 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an icon menu selection method and system for selecting an icon menu, as well as an information processing device.
The information processing device in Patent Literature 1 comprises a first memory means and a second memory means. The first memory means stores a plurality of icons, an input means for receiving the input designated by the user, and icon information that includes icon image data, names, display coordinates, and recognition ranges for the number of icons included. The second memory means stores cursor coordinates for the pointing device. This information processing device calculates the distance between the icon coordinates and the cursor coordinates, and selects the icon with the shortest distance among the calculated distances, which determines the icon selected by the user with the pointing device outside the icon recognition range.
With Patent Literature 1, due to the above configuration, a nearby icon is selected even if the button is pressed outside the icon recognition range, so the goal is to improve the efficiency of selection with users who are not used to pointing devices.